Jonathan Goulet vs. Luke Cummo
The first round began. Goulet landed a front kick. Goulet landed an inside kick. He landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Cummo landed a right hand. He stuffed a double to the clinch, and then another. Cummo landed a right elbow inside. Four fifteen. Goulet worked a single. He got it to guard finally. Four minutes. Goulet landed a right elbow. Cummo's guard was active. Goulet passed to side control though. He landed a pair of right elbows himself. Three thirty-five. Cummo regained guard. Goulet passed nicely to side control and took the back. Three fifteen. Cummo stood to the clinch. Goulet got a good double to guard there. Goulet defended an armbar after three minutes. Matt Serra's in Cummo's corner. Goulet passed to side control. Two thirty. Goulet mounted. He landed a left hand and a right hand. Two fifteen remaining. Goulet briefly thought of a kneebar. Cummo regained half-guard. Goulet landed a left elbow. Two minutes. Cummo regained guard. Goulet landed three short but hard right hands. He elbowed the body twice with the right. Another. 'High guard over his shoulder if you can.' Goulet landed a right elbow. One thirty-five remaining. Goulet landed a big right hand. Cummo escaped standing and sprawled stuffing a single. Goulet got a trip defending a guillotine to half-guard. One fifteen. Cummo looked exhausted. Goulet passed to side control. One minute as Cummo regained half-guard. Goulet landed a right elbow and passed to side control and then had the back. Goulet mounted. Thirty-five. Cummo turtled up. He regained half-guard. Goulet worked towards a kimura briefly. Fifteen. Goulet landed a right elbow to the body and another to the head. Another left elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Goulet for sure. Georges St. Pierre was in Goulet's corner. 'I want your takedown defense,' Matt told Cummo. The second round began. Cummo landed an inside kick and a pair of rights. Goulet dropped. Cummo had the back now. Goulet stood and ate a knee to the face and dropped. Cummo followed to guard. Four thirty-five. Cummo defended an armbar. He passed to side control with a pair of right elbows. Four fifteen. Goulet gave up the back. Four minutes. Goulet stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Cummo pulled standing guard with a guillotine, Goulet slammed him to guard. That looked very tight. Three thirty-five as Cummo let it go there. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Cummo swept and tried to stand, Goulet got another double to side control. Cummo regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. 'I want you to breathe for me, buddy.' Cummo gave up the back. 'He's exhausted, Luke.' Two fifteen. Two minutes. Goulet landed a left elbow and a right one. Cummo regained guard. Goulet landed a right hammerfist. Goulet passed to side control and had the back. One thirty-five as he mounted. Cummo regained half-guard. Goulet landed a pair of left elbows. One fifteen. Goulet passed to side control. 'The judge who scored Rashad Evans vs. Stephan Bonnar a draw should be shot.' 'That's against the law.' One minute. 'No, I'm not drunk or high.' Goulet mounted with a right elbow. Cummo regained side control. Cummo was cut on the forehead. Goulet landed another right elbow. Thirty-five remaining. Cummo was bleeding bad. Goulet landed four short right elbows. Another. Fifteen. Cummo regained guard and gave up the back. The second round ended. 10-9 Goulet despite the knockdowns. 'Look at him, he's tired,' they told Cummo. Cummo's girlfriend in attendance was in support. They left a stool in the ring in between rounds. The third round began. Cummo landed a right hand. He blocked a high kick. Cummo stuffed a double to the clinch, landed a right elbow and kneed the body. Cummo stuffed another double. Four thirty-five. Goulet got another double. Cummo's mouth was wide open. Goulet passed to side control. Goldberg is reminding me of Gus Johnson here. Four fifteen. Goulet mounted. Cummo regained half-guard. Four minutes. Goulet mounted. He had the back. Cummo stood to the clinch. Goulet worked another double. Three thirty-five. Goulet got a single instead to guard. He passed to north-south. He had the back. Side control. Three fifteen left. They yelled at Goulet in French. Three minutes. Cummo was absolutely gassed. 'Finish!' Two thirty-five left. Goulet mounted. Goulet landed a right elbow. Goulet defended an armbar back to guard. Two fifteen remaining. He passed back to side control. Two minutes. 'You gotta make something happen.' Goulet mounted. He landed a big right elbow. Cummo regained half-guard. Goulet passed to side control. One thirty-five. Cummo stood to the clinch. Goulet fell to his back. One fifteen. Cummo came down to half-guard. One minute with a left elbow. Cummo landed a right hand. He had the back. He had one hook. He worked for the choke. He got the other hook and then the body triangle. Thirty-five. Cummo had the choke. That looked tight there. He had it tight. Goulet escaped. Fifteen. Goulet dumped Cummo over and landed four hard rights in under. They scrambled, and the third round ended. 10-9 Goulet. Goulet patted Cummo's shoulder, Cummo smiled and gave Goulet the thumbs-up. 30-27 Goulet for me. Decent fight. 30-27, 30-27 and 29-29 for the majority decision for Goulet. Wooow...